Beauty and The Lunatic
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: She is the perfect woman, a perfect creation. He is a careless person not afraid of anything. When it comes time for Kelly to hire a bodyguard from a stalker, her sister hires her husbands best friend and business partner. Can The Lunatic stay crazy long enough to keep The Beauty safe, or will something else change them.
1. Chapter 1

_I was watching her sleep. She was beyond beautiful. She reminded me of Sleeping Beauty. Except for her hair. Just a few months ago it was blonde. She could easily pass as a Barbie Doll or as Auroa from Sleeping Beauty. But now, her hair as a dark brown. She looked more older and mature. She was still atractive, but no where near she was a blonde. I kept standing there watching her. She would soon be mine, whether she liked it or not. She had no say in it. It took several years to get close to her very personal father. But it was only a matter or time before her father accepted my offer marriage to his only daughter._

_I smiled when she turned over. She had the face of an angel. So beautiful and perfect. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Kelly Austin. She was the perfect height and had the body to be a super model or even a swimsuit model. The same as her sister Summer. I just wasnted as interersted in her sister. It had nothing to do with the fact that she wasn't beautiful, cause she was. Just as much as Kelly. But Summer was married to one of the most dangerous yet nicest guys I know, Roman Reigns. _

_I heard Kelly stir in her sleep and I lifted my hand to touch her soft brown hair. Which was as soft as cashmire and smelt like heaven. Some of her hair was still wet from her shower after she got home from her night out with her sister and their mutual friend Maryse. Who was blonde as well. Which was kind of ironic as one point in time all three were blonde. But that was beside the point. All I wanted as Kelly, and there was nothing that was going to stop me from getting her. Not even her family. She would be mine, and mine alone forever. She didn't know it yet, but she will when the time is right. _

_I leant forward and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. She didn't stir or even act like it affected her. Which made me mad, but I didn't want to wake her up. Or her her sister and her husband for that matter. Seeing as I had to sneak into the guest bedroom at Summer's house to see her afert showing up at Kelly's apartment only to find her not there. I took one last look at her before laying the bouquet of roses and the nicely typed up note on the bed._

'_I will be back for you soon my love. Just you wait and see. No will get in between us. I promise' I told her as I snuck out the way I came. Making sure to make no noise so no one would wake up. _


	2. Chapter 2

"I really don't get why we have to be here?" Kelly said to her older sister before huffing and throwing herself back into her seat.

"You may be okay with some crazy ass breaking into your apartment and watching you sleep, but I am not okay with it." Summer shot back at her sister. "Especially after it happened at my house with your niece sleeping in the next room." She added before taking another look at her phone screen.

Kelly knew her sister was right. It has been six months since she got the first letter from this person, and since then it has escalated. From flowers and gifts at random times to waking up in bed with things laying next to her along with a note. This last time when it happened at her sister's house with her niece laying in the next room was the last straw. It's not that Kelly wanted the help, she really did. But she was to scared to admit it. She had always been the more independent person of the sisters. But there was nothing more she could do now. She needed people who knew what to do in this kind of predicament. Thankfully she had her brother-in-law's help.

"I know, and I'm sorry Summer, I truly am. I can't believe it even went this far." Kelly admitted. "I just wished this never would have happened in the first place. I can't believe anyone in their right mind could do something like this." She added.

Summer looked back at her sister. She was right, and she hated to admit it. Kelly didn't have a mean bone in her body. She always saw the good in a person no matter what they did to her. She was never mean or rude. She was the nicest girl ever. Too nice for this world. When Kelly had came to her just 10 years ago saying she got a reply on a small time modeling gig, Summer knew it was only a matter of time before something bad would happen to her little sister. The only thing Summer was glad for in this whole ordeal was that her husband works for a very prominent security company, Shield.

Both girls looked up when they saw the conference room door open up and one of three co-founders stepped partially into the hall.

"Summer. Kelly." He said.

Kelly couldn't help but look at the person who spoke to them. She knew that voice all to well. It belong to none other than her child hood crush Coldy Lopez. They went to the same schools and had almost all the same classes. They were best friends though and he was married. To her best friend, Maryse. Both kelly and Summer were glad that the two had finally admitted their feelings to each other and after a couple years of dating and a year of being engaged had finally gotten married.

"Hey, Colbster." Kelly said with a smile while standing up and looking at the two toned guy. She never did understand why he had dyed part of his blonde. Even though it was cute and just made him stand out even more than what he already did, it was still abit weird.

"Really, Kellz. Were not in high school in anymore." He said to the brunette with a smile before giving both girls a hug. Colby had watched the two sisters grow up. Helll he practically thought of them as his sisters. He knew about Kelly's crush on him, at one point in time he had thought it cute. It was though Kelly he meet his wife. Thankfully after a date and one akward kiss, the eelings that the brunette once felt was gone, and she had thought of him as her older brother. Something Colby was grateful for cause he didn't want to lose Kelly or Summer as a friend. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if something ever happened to the sisters.

When Summer had come to him and Roman about Kelly's stalker, Colby was beyond mad that Kelly hadn't told him about it. He thought he was close enough to know these sort of things. He knew they weren't as close as they were back in high school but they all had other things in there lives. Summer had just married her high school sweet heart Roman. Himself and Maryse were expecting their first child. Kelly had just got named Maxim's Hot 100 Sexiest Woman Alive and Sports Illistrated Babe of the Year. Colby would have thought that with Kelly being the modeling industry that would she would realized that not everyone is who they say they are, or that not everyone is a nice person. But she didn't. She says she works with some of the best people in the world. He honestly didn't know if she wanted to think that or if she actually thought it.

After letting the sisters in the conference room and shutting the door behind him, Colby waited for the two to take a seat before he sat down next to Roman. Since Jon was out looking into some people that Summer and Roman thought could be the stalker.

"I thought you said Jon would be here." Summer said looking at her husband from across the table.

Both Colby and Roman laughed to themselves. Summer and Dean never got along. They fought all the time and constantly complained about each other. Hell you would thought that the two were brother and sister the way were at each others throats.

"He's on his way." Roman said to his wife after looking up from his phone. He knew out of the three of them, Jon would be the better one to take the lead on this case. He was called The Lunatic for nothing.

For having as rough as a childhood as he did and all the shit he went though, Roman was surprised Jon turned out half as good as he did. Jon maybe unstable at some times, when it came down to it, Jon and Colby were the only two people he trusted with his life.

"Who's on his way." Summer heard an all to familiar yet annoying voice say from theopening conference door. She hated that both her husband and Colby thought Jon could personally protect her sister, but she knew that they knew what they were doing. She knew that the only both men would let the dirty blonde haired blue eyed crazed man protect Kelly was if they trusted him, and Summer hated it. She hated Jon.

"Ironically Summer asked why you wasn't here." Roman said looking between the two. "Which is kind of weird." He added.

"You don't say." Jon said sitting down in his chair across from Kelly and looking between the two sisters.

If someone other than Roman and Colby had told him that Summer and Kelly were sisters, he would laughed in their face and thought they were bullshitting him. They didn't even look alike. The only things he knew about the brunette was what his brothers had told him. Summer and Kelly were different as night and day. Kelly was nice and geniune while Summer was very arrogant and demanding.

"I just want this asshole terrozing my sister to be caught and this whole nightmare to end." Summer said giving Jon a dirty look.

"If he is such an asshold and so terrorizing, why didn't sister report him to the police, or ask for help sooner?" Jon shot back at her but also looking at the brunette trying to get a read on her. "Why wait until now to do something. To get help." He added.

Kelly knew he was right, she didn't have a reason. But she knew that didn't give this man the right to be mean to her sister.

"You're right, and I'm sorry." She said finally looking up at him.

Jon thought he had died and went to heaven. Her eyes were so blue they put his to shame. They were so bright and filled with happiness that now he couldn't believe why anyone would try to hurt or even scare someone so beautiful, so precious. He also knew that if he fucked this up and got this woman hurt, not only would have to deal with Summer, but Roman and Colby as well.

"It's not your fault is Ms. Austin." Jon said to her. "You didn't ask for any of this. " he added trying to make her feel better.

Kelly knew he was right but that didn't make her feel any better. It fact in made her worse. The fact that she waited until this crazy ass person broke into her sisters house was something that made her stomach turn. She never expected this to go this far, nor did she want any of this to be happening.

As the metting went on, and Summer, Roman, and Colby talked about the situation and filled Jon on since he would be the one to be with Kelly most of the time, jon and Kelly kept sneaking glances at each other. Kelly out of pure curiosity, she has been around some the most handsome guys, most of which are models who make themselves look handsome. Then there was Jon. To her he could be a model. From his curly dirty blonde hair to his mesmerizing light blue eyes. And the dimples. Women most swoon at his face.

'_Why can't there be more guys like him at work.' 'I would love to work him._


	3. Chapter 3

Barbie sat there not sure what to think or do anymore. It had been exactly two months since her sister and brother-in-law hired Jon to be her bodyguard and find out who has been harrassing me for the past eight months. She didn't know if he was getting any closer or not, but she couldn't take it any longer. Jon was driving her crazy and she didn't know what to do. What was a bi-weekly trip to the store, as now every week? When they were at her apartment, every time she turned around he was eating something. Then there was the beer. He didn't drink every night, just a beer here or there, but she didn't like it. Her father drank a lot when her and her sister was growing up and she swore she would never put herself in the same predicament or any children if she had any. The last problem she had was he would leave clothes laying on the bathroom floor after he was done taking a shower.

Then there was something else entirely. Since staying at her apartment, Jon somehow talked her into going to the gym with him or going jogging. While doing so, he would be shirtless. Barbie would be lying if she said she didn't constantly sneak to take a glimpse of his perfectly toned body. It did something for her. She was pretty sure Jon knew about it, but being a gentleman never said anything about it or brought it up around Colby, Roman, or her sister. She was confused. She never felt like this around anyone before and she worked with some of the hottest guys in the world. So why him? What made Jonathon Good so special to her?

"Hello, earth to Kelly." Jon said waving his hand in the blondes face.

She blinked then shook her head shaking her thoughts away. She knew better than say anything to anyone about this let alone her sister. She knew exactly what her sister would say. The answer to her sister's problem is always sex. She never knew why her sister would say it, but she did. Saying that sex is an ice breaker and help fix any problem. To Kelly, it sounded like something a whore would say, but she knew her sister as anything but that since she has only been with one man in her entire life and that is her husband.

"Yeah." Kelly said looking back at Jon.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her with a concerned look on his face. "You seem pretty out of it since you got home from work." He added.

Jon felt bad for not being able to go with Kelly today for her photo shoot but he had a lead on her stalker.

"No, I'm alright." She said looking at him and giving him a smile. "I'm just thinking about some things." She added.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?" he said.

Kelly just shook her head. "I'm going to take a shower. See if that might help clear my mind." She said.

She didn't give Jon a chance to say or do anything before getting up and heading toward her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Jon sat there and watched as Kelly got up and walked into her bedroom before shutting the door. He signed in relief. This job and her would be the death of him. Since taking the assignment, he could himself get more and more sexually frustrated. He knew part of it as his fault. He didn't have to stay with her 247 but he wanted to. And it as because he wanted to her hadn't been able to hook up with another woman to satisfy his sexual needs. He as a regular man with regular needs, more so needs than most but still. He would always be able to find some willing woman to take to bed. But since meeting Kelly, no woman appealed to him like she does.

When she started going to the gym with him and jogging, he didn't think it would be hard at all. Boy was he wrong. Seeing her in tight form fitting spandex shorts and sports bras made killed him. It showed off natural curves that most women could kill for. Naturally tanned skin and the ass. For someone as skinny as she is, she has a wonderful ass. And the funny thing is most models had boob implants, she didn't. Hers is all natural.

Jon was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door along with someone yelling about a special delivery for Kelly Austin.

He signed before getting up and walking toward the door to answer it. He looked at the peep hole and made sure his gun was easy to get to if needed.

"I can take it." Jon said to the delivery guy. More like boy. He didn't look to be older 17 maybe 18.

"Okay. If you can sign here." He said handing him one of those electronic signing machines.

Jon signed the name he uses when on a job, _Dean Ambrose._ Both Colby and Roman had one as well in cases like this if the stalker looks into them; he would find that Dean was 28. Single and unemployed.

After signing his name and taking the medium sized box from the kid, Jon shut the door and walked back the living room. He debated on whether or not to open to look inside. He put his ear up to the box to make sure it wasn't a bomb. No sound or nothing.

He took a look back at Kelly's bedroom door. He didn't hear the water running so he knew she was in the bedroom getting dressed.

"Kelly, you have a package." He yelled to her.

When she didn't answer he began to worry. He quickly got up and ran the short distance to her room. He knocked and yelled out her name before throwing the door open. She wasn't there. He quickly shut the door and ran down the hall the bathroom. He didn't knock or yell at her name before grabbing the door and throwing the door open.

He didn't expect for Kelly to be stepping out of the shower and still completely naked with her hair slicked back and water dripping down her body.

~|X|~

When the bathroom door flew open and Kelly saw Dean standing there with a dangerous look on his face, I was scared. I was so shocked that I almost forgot that I was completely naked. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me quickly.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she shot at him.

"Well sorry." He shot at her. "I yelled for you and when you didn't answer I panicked. I checked your bedroom and you weren't in there." He added.

All Kelly could do as just stare at him. This man had just seen her completely naked and acted like it was nothing. Or maybe he was just too worried about finding her that he didn't say anything.

"Well you found me." She said to him. "Now will you please leave so I could get dressed." She added.

He didn't say anything just nodded his head and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She let out a deep sigh of relief.

She didn't know what to do now. That man had seen her naked and here she was blushing about it. Like high school teenager.

After drying off and steeping out Kelly looked at herself in the mirror. Standing there for awhile, Kelly decided it was time to go to the front room. She didn't know what to expect from Jon. Did he see anything, and if he did, would he say anything?

Walking into the front room and sitting next to Jon in front of the package, Kelly didn't bother to look at him.

"Is this mine?" she asked him.

Kelly heard him tell yes before she started opening the box carefully. Inside as a dozen of fake pink roses, some chocolate, a card, and another box. Setting aside the flowers and chocolate, she started opening the card first. She pretty much knew who it as from before even opening it.

'_Pink roses for my beautiful rose. I know pink is your favorite color. And chocolate for how sweet we will be once were together.' _

That was it. Nothing regarding the box or giving me anything about what's inside of it. Jon handed it to me and at first I as hesitant about it until I felt Jon put his hand on my back and started rubbing my back to help calm my nerves. As I got the box opened a pink and black piece of fabric came out as well as a white piece of paper.

'_When I first saw you in these, you took my breath away. Your scent is so intoxicating I could smell it in my dreams. I left a little something for you as well.' _

"That's it. Were leaving." She heard Jon say standing up. "I'll pack you a bag." He added leaving Kelly alone in the front room.

It was only just minutes later when he came out with a pink Victoria's Secret duffle bag.

"Alright. Let's go." He said grabbing her hand and walking out of her apartment.

From her apartment all the way to his car, Jon kept looking around. Kelly knew how he was though. With every going on and her most recent 'gift', her stalker could be anywhere. Or anyone. Kelly would be lying if she said she wasn't scared.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I know that it had been a long time before I started writing stories, and this is the first story that I came up with since returning. I know that I already have a story sort of like this with KellyCody, but trust me when I say this, this one will be better. A WHOLE LOT BETTER. _

_Now onto to other things. I have a poll on my page that I would LOVE for everyone who reads this to go and vote on. It would be greatly appreciated. _

_The last thing, I don't know if I plan on updating any on updating any of my previous stories or not so PLEASE don't ask. _


End file.
